bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning of the Sentence
Morning of the Sentence is the fifty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's group faces off against the captains and lieutenants of the 7th and 9th Divisions. Summary It is an overcast day at the execution grounds as Captains Gin Ichimaru and Tōshirō Hitsugaya walk along separately with their Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Rangiku Matsumoto, respectively. Meanwhile the door is opened to the Shishinrō as Rukia Kuchiki leaves with her escorts, beginning her way to the Sōkyoku. Elsewhere, Kenpachi races down the streets of Seireitei with Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi and Orihime Inoue clinging to his back. Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Makizō Aramaki are also running along with their captain. Meanwhile in their holding cell, Uryū Ishida and Ganju Shiba are arguing while Yasutora Sado mentions to them that a lot of commotion is going on outside. As they are trying to figure out what it could be, someone crashes through the roof of their cell. Once the dust settles, they’re terrified to see that Kenpachi Zaraki is standing before them. They’re also surprised to see Orihime on the shoulder of Kenpachi. Orihime tells them she is relieved that all of them are okay. Meanwhile, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is standing in thought before a picture. The picture is of his deceased wife Hisana Kuchiki who noticeably bears a striking resemblance to Rukia. As Byakuya leaves for the execution, Captain Sajin Komamura is shown talking with his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Komamura tells him that he has no doubts about the execution, and is a loyal follower of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Captain Kaname Tōsen shows up, and agrees with Komamura on following orders. He also remarks how they both follow the same path. At the same time, Suì-Fēng, captain of the 2nd Division, is shown walking along with her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. She mentions she is not really interested about whether the execution is right or wrong and that she will just continue to carry out her duties. At the 8th Division Barracks, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku is lazily lying about on a roof. His lieutenant, Nanao Ise, tells him it is time to prepare to go the execution. Kyōraku stands while saying that it looks like the old man (Yamamoto) will scold him. Meanwhile, Kenpachi's group, which now includes Uryū, Ganju, and Sado, arrive upon a dead-end in the street. Yachiru is visibly angry as Uryū and Orihime try to make up excuses to make her feel better. Ikkaku, however, points out that they shouldn't have followed Yachiru In the first place. Upon hearing this, Yachiru jumps off Kenpachi's back and bites down on Ikkaku's head. 's group is confronted by Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tōsen and their lieutenants.]] Yumichika and Kenpachi sense an ominous presence hiding nearby. Kenpachi calls them out. Komamura and Tōsen show themselves along with Iba and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. The others in Kenpachi's group are surprised to see them, as Tōsen asks why Kenpachi is aiding the Ryoka. Yumichika mentions that they have them outnumbered for a fight, but Kenpachi states that he will be the only one fighting and that he will take them on four versus one. Komamura and Tōsen both comment that Kenpachi is too arrogant while Kenpachi insists that they all come at him at once. continues to stand, unfazed after being hit by Komamura and Tōsen's Shikai attacks.]] As the rest of the group wonders what to do, Yachiru tells Kenpachi that the rest of them will continue on as he fights. As Kenpachi says he’ll catch up to them, Tōsen remarks that he can’t be serious and that he must have lost his pride and his sanity when he lost to that Ryoka. Kenpachi simply replies that he never had any sanity to begin with. prepares to leave, questioning Yoruichi on his way out if Ichigo will be ready in time.]] As they are about to fight, Ikkaku and Yumichika join in to say they want to fight as well. Kenpachi reluctantly lets them, but tells them to stay out of his way so that he can fight the two captains. They agree and the two of them leave along with Iba and Hisagi to fight their separate battles. After they leave, Kenpachi says that hopefully this fight will keep him awake. Upon hearing more of his arrogance, Komamura angrily releases his Zanpakutō and fires a ground shattering blast of his Tenken attack at Kenpachi. At the same time, Tōsen fires his Benihiko attack from the air, which sends hundreds of blades down at Kenpachi. As the dust settles, Komamura and Tōsen comment that nothing could have survived that. They are shocked to find out that Kenpachi is laughing and that he took their attacks as if it was nothing. As Kenpachi pulls one of Tōsen’s blades out of his shoulder, he tells them that it seems this fight won’t keep him awake after all. Things now shift to the underground training area where Lieutenant Renji Abarai has wrapped up his Bankai training and is ready to leave. As he is heading out, he stops and asks Yoruichi Shihōin if she thinks Ichigo will really achieve Bankai, because he does not have any time left. Yoruichi ponders the question as Zangetsu tells Ichigo he will not make the training easier on him, even though he is weakening. Yoruichi tells Renji that Ichigo needs to realize that deep inside he has the ability of possessing great power. She tells Renji that she believes in him and that Ichigo can master his Bankai. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide This is the final installment of this omake. The featured character is Kon. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kaname Tōsen & Sajin Komamura Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Suzumushi Nishiki:Benihiko(清虫二式紅飛蝗, Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Tenken(天譴, "Heavenly Punishment") *Suzumushi(清虫, Cricket) Navigation Category:Episodes